Gratitude
by who is sabrina
Summary: Aladdin is thankful for Genie saving his life. Genie is grateful that it worked. A short tag to the 2019 film, set just after Genie saves Aladdin, as the two of them begin to scheme against Jafar. Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin.


"We have to stop Jafar."

"That's not going to be easy." Genie obligingly took up the new thread of conversation, taking Aladdin's change of subject as a hint to quit hovering. The kid had gasped his way through several heartfelt thanks, but apparently thought himself well enough now to move onto an action plan. So the genie readjusted his position to sit at the foot of the chaise instead. "The sultan trusts him completely. He's got everybody fooled."

"Maybe not everyone," Aladdin said meaningfully.

"You mean the princess?"

Aladdin nodded, eyes slipping closed again momentarily before fluttering open once more. He was still breathing heavily, Genie noted with a frown. But it was infinitely better than his horrible stillness from just minutes before, hair and clothes floating eerily in the ocean's current. Genie resisted the sudden urge to shake his head in an effort to rid himself of the mental image.

"We have to warn her," Aladdin announced determinedly. And with surprising swiftness, he swung his legs over the side of the chaise and sat up beside the genie - or rather, attempted to sit up. His momentum had him doubling over instead, nearly toppling onto the floor.

"Whoa, whoa, easy, kid!" Genie steadied him quickly with a strong arm around his shoulders, then leaned forward to get a look at the kid's face. His eyes were shut tight, jaw clenched in a pained grimace. He was worryingly pale, and the way he was leaning heavily into Genie was nothing short of alarming.

Unsure what to do, the genie swapped to his human form in a puff of blue smoke and maintained his hold on his friend. The water still soaking Aladdin's clothes began to seep into his own, cold and damp and uncomfortable. But Genie kept utterly still as the salt water clung to him, listening to the slow, deep breaths of his master.

After several long moments, Aladdin straightened up cautiously. Genie kept his arm around his shoulders. The kid didn't protest.

"Thanks, Genie." Aladdin's voice was barely audible, even in the quiet of their secluded room. "Guess I got up too quickly."

The genie bit back a scathing _"You think?" _ in the face of Aladdin's obvious exhaustion. "Be careful, kid," he chided instead. "I know I saved your life and all, but you're not 100% yet."

"Huh?" Aladdin's clouded eyes drifted over to meet the genie's.

Genie sighed. "You're alive," he said, taking the opportunity to remind himself of that fact as much as Aladdin. He stood, a hand still on his master's shoulder to ensure he remained upright. "But you're not well." He pressed the kid back onto the chaise to get him to lie down, and Aladdin's weak, half-hearted struggles proved his point. In the end, he practically collapsed into it.

"But Jafar-"

"Thinks you're dead. Right?"

Aladdin nodded.

"Okay, good. Then he has no reason to hurry, does he? It's not like you're going anywhere, as far as he's concerned. Trust me. He'll bide his time. We can certainly take a few minutes to rest before we get your girl involved, and we'll still have plenty of time to figure out a plan before Jafar makes a move." Genie could see that his reasoning made sense to Aladdin, who seemed to relax somewhat. _Good_.

"I guess you're right," his master admitted.

"Of course I'm right, boy."

Aladdin closed his eyes and grinned - a small, weary grin, but a grin nonetheless. "Thanks, Genie," he said, for probably the tenth time that day.

_Huh_. None of the genie's previous masters had ever bothered with gratitude. And come to think of it, neither had the genie. But as he watched Aladdin drift off, features peaceful, breathing blessedly normal, wet hair beginning to dry in the desert heat, Genie found himself grateful that his friend had pulled through.

With a contented hum, the genie turned away and strode towards the door, straightening his clothes along the way. "Carpet," he called back, "keep an eye on him, and come get me if anything changes. I'm going to let Dalia know that we'll need to speak with Jasmine." He glanced over his shoulder to see Carpet make a sweeping bow of acquiescence. He nodded back, and then pulled the door open.

"Oh, and if he tries to get up, don't let him." He looked back once again to see Carpet obediently settling over Aladdin's sleeping form, Abu silently joining them, securing a spot atop Aladdin's shoulder.

"Thanks, Carpet," Genie added as he shut the door behind him. He paused in the hallway, just for a moment. He had said _thanks_ again. It had been a while since he'd had anything to be thankful for.

But things were different since Aladdin.

And Genie was grateful for that, too.


End file.
